Shades of Pink
by Bremol
Summary: Richard comes home from a medical conference to be greeted by Isobel dressed in pink lace. Modern AU in which Richard and Isobel are living in London and are married. Written for the Pink Lace Challenge 2013 on tumblr.


**A/N: This was written for the Pink Lace Challenge 2013 on tumblr made by batwings79. The challenge was: ****Imagine Person A of your OTP coming home from a long day at work. Person B is thrilled to see them but can tell that they're stressed. So Person B starts to give Person A a massage, slowly kissing their neck and shoulders, feeling all over their body. The tension builds and Person A can't take it anymore so they grab Person B, pull them onto their lap and they have a long love making session. I've tweaked it a bit, but not by much.**

* * *

Isobel stood, a leg bent, foot resting against the wall, with a suggestive smile on her face as she waited for Richard to come through their front door. He had been gone all week at a conference and she'd been ever so lonely rattling around here in their large flat with nothing but the noises of the city below for company.

Richard yawned as he shut the door and locked it, dropping his luggage and briefcase before turning. Staring in stunned silence at his wife standing in nothing but pink lace, he went slack jawed. His gaze raked over her, taking in her bent leg, her hands behind her back pushing her breasts out and drawing his gaze to her nipples straining against the sheer material.

"Izzie," he finally managed to say, though it came out a bit strangled.

Isobel smirked. Richard only called her that when he was well and truly frazzled. "Yes, Darling?" she asked as she continued to wait for him to make his move.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Richard stalked across the room, pressing his body hard against Isobel. "Saucy minx," he growled as he nipped at her neck.

Isobel lifted her arms up to wrap around him, her fingers tangling in his hair as she tilted her head back, letting him have his way with the delicate skin. She knew he was tired, but she'd missed him ever so much. She'd thought of giving him a massage to relax him until he fell asleep, but this seemed a more effective manner of relaxation, one which would benefit them both.

Nibbling on the lobe of her ear, Richard sighed, "I've missed you, Izzie. My god how I've missed you." Pulling back a little, he looked down at her. "I'm never going away without taking you with me again. Conferences are tiring enough, but I've had to fight off so many chippies this week," he shook his head. "The damned idiots hired women to entertain us." He scowled as he lifted a hand to fiddle with her soft hair. "I don't want any woman but my wife, I can't understand those men."

Isobel smiled and gently pushed against him then took his hand. "Come on, Darling. Let me give you a warm bath and a massage.

"But, Isobel," he protested.

"Shh. You are too wound up to enjoy it."

"I'm sorry, Isobel. I didn't mean to ruin your seduction." Richard apologized.

Isobel turned to him when they reached their bedroom. "Who says you've ruined it?" she asked as she winked at him. "Undress while I go start your bath."

"Yes, Ma'am." Richard told her with a smirk, dodging her hand when she reached out to smack him.

"The cheek!" Isobel called out as she went into the bathroom to start the water running.

Richard sighed and shook his head, kicking off his shoes as he removed his coat and jacket. Yawning as he untied his tie, he tossed it aside then started work on the buttons on his shirt. Tossing the shirt when he was finished, he pulled his undershirt over his head and threw it onto the pile as well. Yawning again, he began to work on his belt and trousers, all the while thinking about how very much he'd missed his beloved wife. The other doctors at the conference had all spent their free time with the women that their host had provided, but he couldn't understand why. Why would a man do that to his wife? If they were that unhappy, why not simply divorce and be done with it?

"Richard, darling, your bath is ready." Isobel called, breaking through his thoughts.

Smiling at the sound of her sweet voice, Richard kicked off his trousers, shoved down his briefs, then toed off his socks. "Coming, Darling."

"Richard!" Isobel laughed sexily. "Don't be naughty!"

Richard blinked in surprise then laughed as he nearly ran into the bathroom. Grabbing Isobel, he pulled her to him, kissing her and pinching a taut buttock. "You're the one being naughty." He let his other hand slide down to cup her other buttock. "These," he let his hands roam, moaning at the feel of her bare skin then lace. "These can't be called knickers, there's not enough here, what…Izzie," he groaned again.

Isobel smiled then whispered, "I believe the girl in the shop called them boy shorts," in his ear before pulling away. "Bath," she ordered as she gently pushed him toward the tub.

Richard gave in and sighed as he slid down into the warm water. "Oh this is perfect."

"Of course it is, Darling." Isobel told him as she sat down on the wide edge of the sunken tub behind Richard and gently began to rub his shoulders and neck. "I'm sorry you were so miserable while you were gone, but I'm very grateful to know that you were upset by the hired entertainment and not partaking. It does a woman's ego good to know her husband's head can't be turned by a pretty face."

"Oh, but my head can be turned by a pretty face." Richard argued as he let his head fall back into her lap, his grey-blue eyes staring up at her. "You're pretty face can turn my head any minute of any hour of any day."

Smiling down at the man who held her heart, Isobel leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you, my love."

Moving back into his original position, Richard closed his eyes and lost himself in the feel of Isobel's hands working his tired muscles. She was supposed to be relaxing him, and she was, but she was also spiking the arousal she'd brought on by the way she'd greeted him. Dear god but she was gorgeous in the blush pink lace that encased her breasts and barely covered what was below her waist. He'd have to ask her just where she got the set, and if she'd bought anymore, because shear lace he thought just might be his favorite thing for her to wear other than, he grinned at the thought of his absolute favorite thing she wore. Her birthday suit. Perfection.

"What are you smiling about?" Isobel asked as she worked her fingers down his arms.

Reaching up, Richard grabbed Isobel's hand and tugged her around. "Take them off," he commanded as he looked down at the scrap of lace covering where he most wanted to be.

Isobel swallowed at the look in his eyes and nodded as he let go of her hand. Doing as he told her, she squealed when he pulled her into the tub with him. "Richard Clarkson!"

Settling his wife astride him, Richard ground against her before moving his hands to undo the clasp of the bra, tossing it across the room after pulling it off her. "This is what I was smiling about," he answered her with a lustful glint in his eyes. "I loved the lace, god how I loved it, but my favorite thing for you to wear is this," his hands caressed her. "Nothing but your bare skin."

Isobel's breath caught when his mouth suckled a nipple inside. "Oh god," she panted as she gripped his shoulders.

Flicking his tongue over the sensitive peak as he let it slip from his mouth, Richard smiled up at her. "And this is my favorite shade of pink."


End file.
